plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Whack a Zombie
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 2-5. :For the plant trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . :For the Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), see Whack-a-Zombie (mobile) (non-mobile) |Zombie = , one hit to kill , two hits to kill , three hits to kill |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick |after = Last Stand (PvZ)}} Whack a Zombie is a mini-game based on Adventure Mode Level 2-5 in Plants vs. Zombies, a bonus level. It is also present in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition and the Brain Buster of Steam Ages. This is a harder version of the original level. The player uses a mallet to whack zombies that spawn from graves from the right side of the lawn. As the level progresses, the zombie's speed quickens. Different zombies will take a different amount of hits before they die. The player may also occasionally earn sun from zombies to use helpful plants. Origins It is a reference to the game Whack a Mole. Icons Untitled-2.png|iPad icon Whack PC.png|PC icon Whack a zombie completed.PNG|PC icon when the mini-game is complete Whack DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Whack XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Whack ios.png|iOS and Android icon Strategies You use a mallet in this level to whack zombies to kill them. Killed zombies, as stated earlier, occasionally drop 75 sun with which you can plant Ice-shrooms (Cherry Bombs in the Adventure Mode and iOS version), Potato Mines, and Grave Busters. As in Wall-nut Bowling, Zombies take one hit, Conehead Zombies two, and Buckethead Zombies three. Initially, Grave Busters should be used to destroy the graves that are closest to the player's house or lanes with multiple graves, working backwards towards the edge of the lawn. As the level progresses, it is a good idea to systematically use Grave Busters so that eventually the only graves remaining are in one horizontal row (or at most two adjacent ones); this will group all the zombies together and thus make it easier to whack them. Also, since destroying too many graves causes multiple new ones to spawn at a time, it is ideal to leave exactly four graves, and then only destroy new ones as soon as they spawn. The destroyed graves also gives you a coin, making it a better choice. Ice-shrooms or Cherry Bombs should be used wisely, as their recharge time stops them from being used more than twice. Potato Mines can also be planted in front of the Lawn Mowers to stop single zombies. Since the zombies walk faster and faster as the level progresses, you might need an Ice-shroom right before the final wave. When the level is complete, the player can keep planting Grave Busters on the remaining graves until they run out of sun. If they are lucky they can quickly remove all the graves. On the PC or GOTY version, clicking very fast on graves can whack the zombies almost instantly, meaning you can go from grave to grave whacking most zombies without having to spend sun. On the iPad version, the player should turn off the multitasking gestures to use as many fingers as possible without interrupting the game by mistake. Gold farming This strategy is simple: the player should use Grave Busters to remove as many graves as they can. If the player has enough sun at the end of the level, they shouldn't grab the money bag. The player should use Grave Busters to eat as many graves as they can and earn money, then collect the money bag. Related achievements Trivia *There are Cherry Bombs in the Adventure Mode version because Ice-shroom has not been unlocked yet. **However, on the iOS and Android versions, the Ice-shroom is completely replaced by the Cherry Bomb. This is most likely so the player cannot easily earn the achievement 20 Below Zero on the final wave, or to further emulate Level 2-5. *It is impossible to remove all of the graves before the final wave of the level because new graves will rise up (and if there are less than four graves when one spawns, multiple will spawn to make five) unless the player has enough sun at the end of the level so they can remove the rest of the graves before collecting the trophy or money bag. *Toggling the code "dance" will revert all zombies on the screen to normal speed. New zombies will move faster, but the code can be typed again. *This is the only Night mini-game that plays the "Loonboon" track. However, editing saved data can make Whack a Zombie take place on Day, Pool, Fog, Roof, and Night Roof. The cursor, however, will be invisible. *This is also the only Night mini-game with graves. *The player cannot collect the achievement "Photosensitive" in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Whack a Zombie. *The player can use multiple mallets in the iPad version, but not in iOS and Nintendo DS versions because of non-multitouch software. *No Fungus Among Us cannot be unlocked on this mini-game. **This may because Ice-shroom is the mushroom here. ***But then again, this only applies to the non-mobile versions of the game, as Cherry Bomb replaces Ice-shroom in the mobile versions. *It is the only mini-game where the player has only three seed packets to use. *It and Homerun Derby are the only mini-games in which a single zombie type can have multiple speeds. The zombies can walk with speeds ranging from their normal speed to speeds slightly slower than a Dolphin Rider Zombie with its dolphin. *The difficulty of this game in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions is harder, due to the fact that the player needs to drag the frame to the zombie, then click on a button to kill a zombie, since there is effectively a maximum speed at which they can drag the frame from one lane to the opposite lane on the lawn. *If the player is not playing the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 versions, they can spend his or her remaining sun on Grave Busters, just to get the coins. The player can keep spending until they have no sun left, not enough to buy another Grave Buster or no more graves are on screen. *The Zen Garden plants found here are the plants from the Night levels. *The iOS/Android/Xbox Live Arcade version icon has a picture of a mallet poking a zombie's eye out, even though this is seems inappropriate for kids (although there is no gore and blood in the icon, and this is rated E10/9+). **This is impossible in-game, as zombies vanish when they are attacked by the mallet. **Also, this shows that despite having eyes, they are not connected to the zombie itself, technically this means that almost all zombies (except for Zomboss, since he cannot control his zombot without working eyes) have no sight. *Its gameplay is similar to Nuclide's Hammer Heads Deluxe. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Whack a Zombie Gameplay Playthrough Plants Vs. Zombies Minigame 15 See also *[[Grave (PvZ)|Grave (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Grave Buster *Night *Bonus levels How would you rate Whack a Zombie's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Ударь Зомби Category:Night mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags